femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachne Gorgon (Soul Eater)
Arachne Gorgon is the second main antagonist in the animation Soul Eater, and was formerly the head of Arachnophobia.1 Appearance Woman with curvy figure, with very large breasts, a thin waist, and wide hips. She has long dark/black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, and eyes that have both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern.1 Abilities Pure Madness: As a result of her "magic training", Arachne was able to achieve a powerful form which would theoretically allow her to be able to absorb the Kishin himself. In this form, she takes the appearance of black mist with four holes acting as her disembodied consciousness, though can easily take a more physical form. She can aso harden herself enough to deal physical damage as well as launch spider webs towards her opponents offensively. She claimed while in this form that no physical attack can harm her, although she has been dealt hits physically with the force pushing her back.1 Madness Wavelength: Arachne possess a powerful Soul Wavelength with the capability of swaying individuals within her own variant of Madness. This Madness Wavelength, in particular, can be felt from as far away as from Loew Village to Death City by Franken Stein.1 Story Arachne use a set of instructions within the Book of Eibon to produce the first Magic Weapons by bonding human souls with weapons 8 centuries prior to the story, inspired by Excalibur. However, as the process required the soul of a witch as a catalyst, Arachne's transgression labeled her as a traitor to her own kind. In time, marked for death by the witches for her actions, Death began to hunt Arachne as well. Betrayed by Medusa and left to die by Death's hand, Arachne escape her fate by sealing her soul with a golem created by her servant Giriko. From there, Arachne had her body burst into thousands of small spiders that serve as her spies around the world while she begins to regain her strength to prepare in enacting her revenge.2 Fate Arachne's enemies put aside their differences in a temporary ceasefire and invade Baba Yaga's Castle, while the others work to disable the fortress, Maka, her weapon partner Soul Evans, and Medusa go after Arachne herself. However, by the time that they arrived to her throne room, Arachne had discarded her body and became a spiritual being of pure madness as the first step to joining with Asura. However, though now goddess-like in power, Arachne finds herself quickly outmatched by Maka and is eventually reduced to a soul that Soul consumed to achieve Death Scythe status. With her soul devoured, Arachne's lifeless body is taken by Medusa, who revealed the ceasefire was an excuse to take her sister's body as her own. However, as residual aspects of Arachne were still present at the time, Medusa is forced to take her leave to assert control over her new body.2 Reference # ↑ Arachne Gorgon, Soul Eater Wiki # ↑ Arachne Gorgon, Villains Wiki # Arachne Gorgon, Top-Strongest Wikia Gallery 026e30f247a2700028cd19a0f3fe9109.gif 87a342ad3d074f6570cba3258cf28584--archduke-soul-eater.jpg UnderstatedIllIbisbill-size_restricted.gif tumblr_p5ptc5AHAa1tp5yuio1_500.jpg 200weq.gif Arachne_Gorgon.png db1cee377e442f537b99884fd3bae59842ed9a1d_hq.gif Episode_27_-_Arachne's_soul.png Episode_27_-_Aracwewhne's_soul.png hqdefaultwe.jpg Ms.Web.png Soul_Eater_Opening_2_HD_-_Arachne_1.png tumblr_mljnfjMmBy1rks9x0o1_500.gif b0f.gif Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Low Cut Top Category:Opera Gloves Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Barefoot Category:Nail Polish